Magnolia Hall
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: AU There stood a mansion, standing tall in the darkness of the night. Within its walls, many unexplainable things occur, the most recent event to happen, has forever closed the pathway towards the Manor. The spirits are rather angry for your intrusion, they will punish you for attempting to steal their treasure.


**Oh wow, another one... Inspired by a line from Ghost Adventures episode 4. Wow, no Ocs. So I don't own anything, well, maybe the plot. Maybe considered horror? (First attempt at horror) Enjoy**

The building was your average, everyday abandoned mansion straight out of a horror movie. What might have been elegant design in it's glory days, now stood as a desolate, depressing reminder of the misfortune of the Magnolia Hall Mansion.

Dead grass poked out from the dried earth, untidy and overgrown from years of neglect. Tall, rusty bars closed off the mansion with a towering stone fence encircling the property. Just behind the haunting barrier of stone stood the Magnolia Hall Manor, a massive, estate made from a strange mineral said to enhance the intensity in which paranormal activity ensue within the walls of the manor.

Ghosts.

Spirits of the dead are said to roam the halls of that deserted mansion. Stories of hundreds dying from illness, mysterious disappearances, and one rumor that chilled the bone of everyone who heard it.

The story of the ones who vanished.

A little girl with short pink hair shivered as she gazed at the empty lawn. Two others were with her, a short blonde haired girl with pigtails, and a boy with white and black hair.

"D-d-do we really have to do this?" The pink haired girl inquired. The blonde girl raised an eyebrow, "Of course Meiru." She said, as if stating the obivous, "Just imagine what will happen if we can uncover the truth behind those rumors. We'll be famous!"

The duo-haired boy, Enzan, rolled his eyes. "Let's get this over with." he said, strolling over towards the aging bars, begin rather small for his age, he was able to slip through the thin poles of iron. Yaito swiftly followed behind, sparing a glance at the lone figure behind the walls. "Hurry up Meiru!" she called. Meiru jumped and, againest her better judgement, slipped through the fence and pursued after the two farther ahead.

Three beams of light luminated various patches of grass and dirt before moving further up the path. The three stopped at a fine oak door, the wood slightly aged and the paint peeling off. Meiru trembled as Enzan took hold of the knob, twisting it and pushing it open. She couldn't take her mind of all the frightening stories of the experiances from pervious explorations of the foolish. Cold air seeped out from the open space in the air, causing the three children to shiver involintary. Light was a foreign concept in this house, as the only source of light was from the three flashlights now clutched tightly in the hands of the three who were courageous, or foolish, enough to venture inside.

Reflections bounced off various shining surfaces,lamps, glass cups laying abandoned on the floor, and mirrors hanging off the walls. Meiru noticed several paintings fastened to the walls, their eyes stalking the interuders every movement. This place really creeped her out. The girl jumped as she thought she saw a shadow standing at the edge of the hall.

"Hello?" Meiru heard Yaito say. W-w-why did she say that?

Yaito looked confused, pointing her light towards one of the halls leading farther in the house. "Did you guys see that?" Yaito asked. "S-s-s-see w-w-what?" was Meiru's reply.

"Nothing."

This spooked Meiru even more, even now with that weird scratching noi-

The pink-girl shrieked once she realized there was a strange scratching noise on the table right next to her. Enzan and Yaito rushed to her side, flashing their lights towards the offending table, a pen rolled slightly to the left. "Wha-" Enzan began, however never finished as he noticed the writing scribbled on the wood in black ink.

GO AWAY

Meiru nearly succeeded in escaping the room and fleeing the scene when Enzan and Yaito snatched her in mid-breakdown. "Th-th-they s-s-sa-said g-g-g-go aw-away. L-l-l-let's g-g-g-go." She stuttered, unable to tear her eyes from the words worn into the board. Tales of the horrible events that occuried in the house raced through her mind. However, the other two had another plan in mind.

"Let's move on." Yaito anounced, and to Meiru's horror, Enzan agreed.

They continued moving onward from their position in the living room, pushing deeper into the house. Dust enveloped every piece of funiture laying around and coating a dull layer on the walls and carpet. The dust and darkened hallways gave a eere feel of great darkness, an eternal abyss trapped inside an ageless house of horrors.

A long banging noise obilivated the silence that hang over the three like a veil of death. Drumming on wood and heartpained cries rang out of the darkness. Terrified by the sudden activity, the three bolted away from the sounds, running as quickly as they could to escape the angry spirits that haunted these walls. Running in the hall, they tried to find a safe haven from the enrage spirits. All doors were shut and they didn't bother to attempt an break in.

One door, on the left side of the hall, was open, light pouring in from the room behind it. Not bothering to question the sudden change in lighting, the three dashed into the room, slamming the door shut. They collasped in exhaustion, attempting to catch their breathes when a sight within the room terrified them to no end.

Toys, and various types of pictures, colored drawings and digital photos, littered the floor. All of the objects within the room were new, a few Meiru recognized as various trinkets that were mysteriously stolen from passing children.

From the kids' position by the door, they could barely make out the subject within the photos. Two children, persumably around their age, playing around with unseen forces, many of the imagines clouded with bizarre mists and dozens of orbs of light. Meiru's eyes widened, oh man, the stories were true!

"W-why are all these toys here?" Yaito stuttered, "N-not many children were living here!"

"And all these appear to be brand new." Enzan added, noting the lack of dust in the room and light atmostphere.

"Someone's b-b-been here r-r-recently."

"Not possible." Enzan interjected, "There have been several ghost investigators who staked this house for weeks after the initial investigation. No one enters or leaves this lot."

"Than what's this!?" Yaito hissed. The boy cast her a confused stare. That only meant one thing.

_Hey_

_What are you going here?_

The children jumped, glancing wildly around for the source of the voice that called out ot them.

_Go_

_Go away!_

_Leave Us alone!_

Three ear-piercing screams cut through the air as the owners bear witness to a tall, darkened shape with glaring red eyes towering over them. The shadow threw a chair situated near by to him, crashing into the wall near by the three smaller figures. Enzan, Yaito and Meiru screamed louder, flying out of the room and out of the house.

The shadow smirked, clearly enjoying the terror if installed into the children.

"Forte?"

Two ten-year old children hiding from behind a door near the backend of the room were looking into the room at the shadow. "Who were they?" They asked.

"Noone." He answered, floating towards the two. "Let's go back. The others are waiting."

The twins blinked, "Oh, okay." They headed back into the room they were perviously in, many individual collections of mists and lights danced around the room, cheering excitedly as the twin children re-entered the room.

The spirits didn't plan on giving them back anytime soon.

_There's a story in this house,very different compared to eariler stories. Before this story began, may people entered this house, and only left within a casket, be it by mortal hands or the evil intentions of those left behind. During a year unknown, another family moved in, despite the rate of people moving out due to paranormal activities. The family had a pair of twins, two extraordinary children who not only saw, but accepted and welcomed the presence of the dead. _

_The spirits were confused by the almost indifferent attitude towards the tricks and pranks they pulled, even asking for assistance in the children's own tricks. No one, in hundreds of years, had ever attempted to understand the undead in a way like the two living before them._

_That was when they decided._

_Not a week later, the family moved out with only one difference. The children missing from the scene._

_This story tells of a pair of twin boys who forever become bond to the souls trapped inside the house._

**_..._**

**Cool, I made a ghost story... -' I seriously have no idea where these ideas come from, but this was very interesting. **

** www. howto cheatin photoshop Forum/ Haunted-House _big .jpg(Picture of the mansion used in this fic, remove spaces)**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
